ThunderHammer comics Wiki:Saevon (Wizard of Merinium)
"Oh don't cry, I find it best to be void of sadness." - Saevon to Rider of Astil, in Journey into suspense Saevon is the half human half Alsora prince of Alzenia. He is the son of Nabuarti and Raenriar and the adopted son of Queen Niriror and King Alzora of the west region of Alzenia. He is the leader of the Protectors of Earth. (along with Blind Blizzard) Character History Samuel Ryder Simon( born Saevon) is the Co-leader of The Protectors of the Earth. He is the hybrid son of the Solstice Spirit King, Raenriar and of the human turned goddess Nabuarti. Alsora was soon destroyed after Saevon's birth by the power of Raenriar, and Saevon was sent off by his mother to Alsor, where he lived under the queen as the prince of Alzenia for !5 years, before sensing Raenriar's power on earth. He departed from Alsora to face him( learning about his family's history from Niriror.) And they clashed in New York City before attracting the resident superhero, Blind Blizzard, who attacks Saevon thinking he is the villian. This allows Raenriar to dimension jump and escape Earth, leaving Saevon to face the heroine after he accidently finds her mind mirror and enters it he two bond after many quests together and form the Protectors of the Earth together, recieving the New york city Guard tower as a gift from the techno. Personality Saevon is portrayed as being a pessimistic and depressing person. He hates the color white finding it a disgrace to his people. He also shows no form of external sadness, even after Astils death. He is also seems to be very mysterious and dark, often acting and dressing gothish always wearing his black cloak. He hates being half humen often stating, " I accurse my father." He seems to lack care for the well being of others( except for his team and Alzenia). He can also be very optimistic, sarcastic and outgoing when he acesses Astors magic. It is said his room is a breeding ground for darkness and creepiness. Powers Dark Magic- Saevon is able to use a variety of dark powers such as, - Dark Shunt: A burst a dark energy whcih sends targets flying back.(spell- Masdrio Hadrya moedoth sorgit) - Dark Fire: Black Fire that is dangerous if user loses control. - Dark Lightning: Black Lightning.(spell- aradgot midof dout nado tini) - Variety of more dark powers - Telekinesis - Mind control - Foreshadowing - Teleportation - Light powers( only with extreme focus) Relationships - Blind Blizzard- close friend and ally( secret love interect) - Maria- A trusted friend of Saevon - Volcano- A good friend and partner of Saevon - Scarlet- Close friend of Saevons - Astil- Saevons former love, even though he never shows it he grieves for her lost. Appearance Saevon dresses in a standard Alsorian tunic, and wears a long, black cloak given to him by the Queen to enhance his powers twice as much. He wears a Mordoth necklace around his neck, which allowes him to perform more spells than he could normally do. He has blue eyes( which turn red if he is angry or black if he is using a powerful spell) and he has a belt of enchanted knives whcih he hides under his cloak. He has black hair that covers his eyes. Equipment - Seeing stone of plantir- allows Saevon to see the future. - Spell book. - Power enhancement stone- enhances Saevons power. - distress stone- gives Saevon a magical distress signal if anyone on his homeworld or his friends are in trouble. - Enhancement cloak- Material of cloak enhances Saevons's powers. Weaknesses - Saevon is half human so he is not immortal like the rest of his people. - Saevons powers get out of control if he is angry or sad. Trivia - Saevon can also be called Seavon. - His name in Pindeor tongue means "child of doom" which foreshadows events to come. - His human name is Samuel Ryder SImon. - With each book Saevon seems to grow more and more distant from his team. - He seems to harbor feelings for Blind Blizzard, even though he was taught not to show emotion. - Saevon has left the Protectors of the Earth three times.